


Day 4 - Sing Me To Sleep

by VioVayo



Series: RoyEd Week [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Read This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Merfolk!AU, RoyEd Week, no cute Disney mermaids in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioVayo/pseuds/VioVayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merfolk were beautiful and dangerous creatures. But they only existed in legends, right?</p><p>theme: Alternate Universe</p><p>I blame Misa for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 - Sing Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misa/gifts).



> I just got back from my last exam. I have my Abitur now. I have a future now! When did that even happen?  
> It's only around noon over here, but I think I'll go straight to bed after posting this.
> 
> I'm dedicating this one to Misa because she requested a merfolk!Roy story. So anything that happens in this fic is her fault.

When Edward awoke, he was lying on cold, rocky ground. He could hear the sound of waves crashing around him. His throat felt scratchy and dry and his fingertips were numb. The world around him seemed to be spinning. Carefully he sat up, wincing slightly at the pain that shot up his spine as he moved. How long had he been lying here? All he remembered was going for a walk after a fight with his brother. How did he get here?

“I see you’re finally awake. That’s good.”

Edward jumped in surprise at the sudden voice behind him and quickly whirled around to look for its source. It took a while before his surroundings stopped being blurry and he needed to blink a few times until could finally see clearly again. When his eyes then fell upon the owner of the voice, he froze. Swimming in the water, only a metre or so away, was a man. He was beautiful, with his black hair and pale skin and dark, almost black eyes glittering in the sunlight. Edward didn’t think he had ever seen someone as striking in his entire life.

What surprised him the most, though, was the set of gills visible on the sides of the man’s neck.

“You fell from a cliff and were drowning, so I brought you here,” the man, having noticed Ed’s confusion, explained. He pointed up towards the cliff behind him. Ah, so that’s what had happened. Things suddenly made a lot more sense.

“Thank you, um-“

“You can call me Roy,” the man, Roy, said and smiled. It was a beautiful smile, almost magical, and Edward found himself smiling back almost automatically.

He had, of course, heard of these creatures before. Edward still remembered all the stories his mother would tell him when he was a child. How she warned him to stay away from deep waters or else he would be stolen away by sea creatures and dragged down into the deep, cold sea. He never believed any of those stories, of course. They were only stories.

At least he had thought so until now.

Come to think of it, it was strange how little the whole meeting-a-merman thing freaked him out.

“You’re a lot nicer than I imagined,” he said after a while.

“Is that so?” Roy sounded amused.

“Yeah,” Edward said. “You’re a lot less scary than the stories make you out to be.” Then, as an afterthought, “You’re kind of pretty, actually.”

His mother had always described merfolk to be terrifying, sea-dwelling beasts that lured humans to their deaths. Monsters with teeth as sharp as knives. But then again, those were stories meant to frighten little children so they wouldn’t go explore deep waters on their own and drown. It made sense that people would make them up to be as horrifying as possible.

Roy laughed, the sound clear and pure. “You think I’m pretty? I like that,” the merman said. Edward found he liked the man’s voice. It was smooth and undeniably male, but not too deep. Listening to Roy, especially when he laughed like that, somehow made Edward feel all warm and fuzzy inside. There was no way those stories could be true, Edward then decided. Roy was far too nice, and far too beautiful, to be a monster.

“So, uh, thanks for saving me and stuff,” Edward said, smiling awkwardly as he suddenly realised that he hadn’t even thanked the man yet.

“You’re welcome,” the merman simply replied, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

There was silence for a few moments. Edward wanted to say something, to keep the conversation going. He wanted to hear Roy talk some more in that beautiful voice of his, but he couldn’t think of anything. The merman didn’t seem bothered by the lack of conversation at all, however. He seemed perfectly content to just watch Edward sit around on a piece of rock, doing nothing.

“You still haven’t told me you name,” Roy finally said. Relief spread through Edward’s chest as the silence was finally broken. He felt like a starving man that had just found some food.

“Edward,” he answered truthfully, almost ecstatically. There was nothing he wouldn’t tell if Roy asked him with that voice.

“Edward,” Roy tried slowly and Edward thought that his name had never before sounded so wonderful. “It’s a nice name.” The merman looked thoughtful for a moment. “Say, Edward, why don’t you come a bit closer? It feels strange talking to you from all the way over here.”

A metre really wasn’t that much in Edward’s opinion, but Roy kind of had a point. And if he was completely honest, he wanted to be closer to Roy as well. "Sure,” He simply said and stood up. He walked the short distance to where the rock met water, careful not to slip and fall back into the sea, and then sat back down again, right at the edge.

A pale hand reached for him and Edward flinched a bit at the sudden contact, but he didn’t move away. The touch was cold and wet, and Edward shivered. “Relax,” Roy said softly, leaning closer. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know,” Edward replied. It was as if he instinctively knew that this man meant him no harm. “I’m just confused, what are you doing?” Not that he was complaining. The touch actually felt kind of good. He wanted more of it.

“I don’t meet many people and you are a very interesting person, Edward.” Roy smiled at him, gently running a wet hand through his hair. Edward found the gesture to be strangely calming. “Is it wrong of me to want to get to know you better?”

“No, I guess not.” And it really wasn’t. Edward felt downright giddy at the thought that Roy, this wonderful, beautiful man, wanted to get to know him better.

“Do you want to come into the water with me?” The hand was on his cheek now. The coolness of it felt nice and not at all uncomfortable as Edward had imagined a wet hand to be. He leant slightly into the touch. “I’ll make sure you won’t drown.”

Edward thought about it for a moment. The offer did sound very inviting. He wanted to be closer to Roy, the merman seemed to be such a sweet person and Edward wanted to know as much about him as he could. Besides, there was no harm in it, right? Roy promised not to let him drown and Edward believed him.

Edward nodded and began undressing. It felt weird, baring himself like this in front of another person. While he wasn’t exactly ashamed, he wasn’t very proud of his body either, and only rarely showed himself to anyone like this. With Roy, however, he somehow felt at ease. The merman waited patiently, his eyes not once leaving Edward’s face.

After Edward had shed all his clothing, he sat down again and let his legs dangle over the edge. The water was cold around his feet, but he found it didn’t bother him. Roy was awaiting him with open arms, all he had to do was let himself fall. “Come, Edward. I’ll take good care of you, I promise,” the merman said, still smiling that soft smile of his. Some part of Edward’s mind thought that it was a strange thing to say in this situation, but he ignored it. Roy only meant well, even if his words sounded kind of awkward.

Besides, he was talking to a merman. He couldn’t really expect anything about this situation to be normal.

Edward slipped carefully into the water and, true to his word, Roy wrapped his arms around him to keep him from sinking. Roy’s grip on him was firm but not painful and Edward could feel just how strong the man was. The water around him was freezing, but Edward just felt a burning heat spreading through his body. He didn’t know what it was, but he never wanted to leave Roy’s arms at that moment. It was perfect.

“Is this okay for you?”, Roy whispered into his ear, so close and yet somehow not close enough. Edward nodded mutely. It was as if he was suddenly unable to speak, his tongue in a knot and his mouth too dry to form words.

“Good,” Roy said, and then there were cold lips on his.

The kiss was wet and deep and Edward clung to Roy like he was a lifeline, which, in a way, he was. In that moment, the only thing that mattered to him was Roy pressed up against him, Roy’s arms around his body, the way Roy’s tongue moved inside his mouth. All he cared for was Roy and the kiss and he wanted it to go on forever until the end of his life-

Suddenly he was underwater, gasping for air that wasn’t there and unable to _breathe._ It was as if he had awoken from a dream, the fuzziness that he hadn’t even realised had clouded his mind suddenly gone, and he panicked. He kicked and flailed, struggling to get back to the surface, but something strong and scaly quickly wrapped around his legs, making it impossible to move and pulling him down even further. Saltwater burnt in his eyes, he couldn’t see properly, everything was freezing cold and he was getting dizzy from the lack of air.

In a brief moment of clarity Edward realised that he should have seen it coming, that this was a trap he had walked right into and that he was an idiot for not fleeing when he had the chance.

He felt dozens of sharp, needle-like teeth digging into his skin, tearing at him, ripping him apart, and his last and only thought was that he shouldn’t have had that silly fight with Al.

Then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, really tried to make this have a happy ending. It didn't work. If anyone manages to come up with a cute ending, please tell me! I need something sweet after writing this.
> 
> If you could stop hating me for five minutes and leave a comment you would make me very happy ^^


End file.
